Hair
by snickers3339
Summary: Miley does not enjoy the fact that Oliver's lost most of his hair. And that he did so willingly.


**A/N: I like hair. This is really stupid, but it's all Drew's fault.**

* * *

**Hair**

Miley does not enjoy the fact that Oliver's lost most of his hair. And that he did so willingly.

* * *

"Y-your _hair._"

Oliver grinned cockily. "You like?" He ran a hand through his now shortened hair.

And to top it off...

"And you _dyed_ it, too."

Oliver nodded, not noticing his girlfriend's displeasure.

"So...you like?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Uhh...It's different...?"

Miley didn't want to crush his spirits, but she had been so accustomed with his longer hair - and not to mention the wonderful _brown _colour of it, rather than this ... this _black short mess._

"Um..just, what brought this on?"

"Well, it'll be easier to manage and I wanted to try something new. I thought you'd like it," he said, hurt at the slightly repulsed look on his girlfriend's face.

"I don't _hate _it or anything, but I just..." She reached up to touch a clump of hair. "I liked you with slightly longer hair," she said.

"It was getting a little long," he said defensively. "Would you have liked it if my hair was waving in the wind as much as yours?"

She snorted. "Then you could've just cut it _slightly_!" She dropped her hand. "And why is it _black_?"

"Miley, all the best rockstars have black hair."

Her eye twitched.

"Don't get mad," he said, noticing her expression.

"I'm not mad," she said quickly.

"Yes you are. I can see that storm building in your eyes."

"I'm not mad!" she shouted.

He flinched.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just...this will take some adjusting to."

"It's just _hair_, Miles," he said. "I don't get what the big deal is."

She gasped. "'_JUST_ hair'? Oliver, your hair basically helps in defining you!"

He pouted. "Did you fall in love my hair or with me?"

She was slightly insulted. "With _you_, of course!"

"Then why is it so big of a deal that I cut my hair?"

"I was just so used to seeing you with...the hair that you've always had for the past few years," she said, reaching up to gingerly touch his hair again.

He looked saddened.

"I'm sorry," she said guiltily. "I didn't mean to make such a big deal out of it. It's just - your hair..." She reached up to loop her hands behind his neck, grasping at the space where she once could grab his hair there. "I was just used to it the way it was before."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in for a hug. He could tell she was itching to say something.

"Say it."

She bit her lip, pulling back and looking up at him. "I just...how would you like it if I cut all my hair off tomorrow?"

He looked appalled. "_Excuse me_?"

"Yeah, my hair was getting a little unmanageable."

"You- you can't cut off your hair!"

"You did!" she pointed out.

"It's different!" He sputtered. "You're a girl. Girls are supposed to have nice, long hair!"

"We're _supposed _to?" she asked indignantly. "What do you mean we're '_supposed_' to?"

"I, er, what?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." he looked nervous. "Um, I guess I do prefer your hair in a certain way..." he conceded. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Your hair's just so pretty."

She blushed. Oliver was adorable when he needed to be.

A sudden idea struck her. "I liked you better with more hair," she admitted. "It was...hotter."

"_Hotter_?"

She smiled deviously. "Yeah, it gave me something to hold on to when we made out."

He gulped.

"I guess there'll be less of that now..." she pretended to sigh.

"_WHAT_?"

"I'll just wait until your hair grows back...and returns to it's regular colour," she added, wrinkling her nose at the blackened hair. She threw her hands up melodramatically. "Who knows how long that'll take?"

"No - Miley, wait, what?" He was frantic. "I'll get one of those...one of those hair-replenishing gel things!"

"Hair replenishing gel things?"

"I dunno! Don't they have those...formula stuff that helps hair grow faster?"

He looked so ridiculously funny, grabbing at his hair with his hands and his eyes as wide as dinner plates that she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and began laughing uncontrollably.

Oliver blinked at his girlfriend who was doubled over laughing like a maniac.

"Oh g-gosh, Oliver, you should have seen the look on your face."

"I'm confused. What's going on?"

She cupped his cheek affectionately, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "I was just messing with you."

"Oh." His eyebrows furrowed together. "So...you _do _like my hair?"

She thought about it.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips firmly against his, and reached behind him to tangle her hands in his hair.

Pulling back, slightly breathless, she shrugged.

"It's alright."

* * *

_i've officially lost it._


End file.
